Falling for my boss
by LoveLover010
Summary: Gabriella did almost everything right...her only mistake was ever falling for her boss Troy, so now she has to fight against those feelings! he is a player, will he notice his sweet and lovely secretary? two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for my boss**

Gabriella did everything right...she was good at work, good at home, the perfect daughter, the perfect friend...her only and worst mistake...was ever falling for her boss...but you couldnt blame her...he was hot: dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, strong voice, great body...anything any girl could ask for, and.. the moment Gabriella took that job as his secretary she knew things werent right, he could make her nervous and weak...that wasnt good.

Gabriella could feel how his presence would affect her everytime, she was very professional, but it was hard to hide her feelings...what made it even worse...he was a playboy...known for dating blonde girls, with pale skin and no curves.

One morning Gabriella went to work, she was early as usual...she made some coffee because Troy always asked for coffee. Sat on her desk and checked Troy appointments, no big deal, he had a meeting at 10 a.m. an occasional meeting to see a partner at 4 p.m., and a party to close his contract with Van Dyne at 8 p.m.

Van Dyne contract was really important for the company so Troy spent weeks working on it..trying to get it right, and when Cannon Van Dyne finally gave in..the only thing Troy could think of was a party to celebrate.

_"take charge of everything" _he said that day _"we need to celebrate this important union" _and left.

Gabriella made sure everything was perfect for that night...everything...also she was going just to make sure everything was gonna be alright. She started fixing some papers and making some calls to confirm Troys meetings...everything was in the right order. A blonde girl walked inside the office...it was Sharpay Evans...Troy's _girlfriend_ at the time...or should she say _date_ because Troy Bolton sure had no girlfriends in his life...the blonde beauty stood there waiting for Gabriella to say something.

"uh...Mr Bolton is not here yet, but he sure should be here soon" Gabriella said. "want me to call him?" she asked.

"no...i want to surprise him" her smile seemed real...but that tone said that she was everything but happy.

Gabriella kept working and waited for her boss to arrive..in that moment like if God thought it was time to...Troy walked inside the office with a big smile. He was in a good mood. Gabriella didnt know why.

"Shar!" he said "i never thought i would see you here"

"well i know that"

"c'mon in" he said still in a good mood even tho Sharpay was glaring at him "Gabs could you bring me some coffee please" he winked at her.

Gabriella felt her body reacting again but she tried to keep it cool.

"sure Mr. Bolton" she said and went to get the coffee. On her way back she couldnt help wondering why Sharpay was so upset. She knocked on the door and walked inside.

"YOU cant do this to me" Sharpay was trying to stay calm..but she was losing the fight.

"uh...here's your coffee Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said.

"i swear you're getting faster everyday...thanks Gabs you're super...and for the last time..call me Troy" he said.

"ok...can i get you anything Miss Evans?" she asked.

"no.." Troy answered "she's leaving"

"no i'm not...this conversation isnt over" Sharpay said.

"Shar...you knew this would end sometime...so keep some dignity and get out of my office please"

"but..."

"Gabs show her the door please"

Sharpay was really pissed but still she left without Gabriella having to walk her to the door...Gabriella couldnt understand why Troy was dumping her..Sharpay was the first blonde with curves Troy dated.

"sorry...i never meant for you to see that" he was still smiling. "so lets get to work, shall we?"

"yes...you have a meeting at 10 a.m."

"concept?"

"uhh..." she searched thru her papers "you're gonna check the numbers of that hotel you own in miami" she said.

"cool...that will be all for now..thanks Gabs"

"ok Mr..." he gave her a look "Troy" she finally said and closed the door behind her.

So Troy was free _again,_ she wondered for how long that was gonna last. Gabriella caught herself thinking that maybe she would be the one Troy could see a forever with...well...she could dream right? Gabriella sat on her desk again and tried to focus on work. Gabriella was really good with her job...she loved it...Troy several times said that he would rather die than lose her as his secretary. He was a great boss maybe thats why she loved her job so much.

After 2 hours Troy got out of his office and got ready to go to the meeting, before he left a card on her desk with a number and she looked at him confused.

He grabbed some papers "i need you to make a call to that number" he said.

"and i'll be talking to..." she asked.

"Taylor McKessie...tell her that i had a wonderful time last night but that i will be canceling our date tonight...send her some flowers in case she gets mad"

"if she asks why, i should say..."

"well...i'll leave it up to you...truth is i'm taking someone else" he said and winked at her again.

Gabriellas body alarm went off.

"ok" she simply said.

"thanks Gabs...you're my hero" he said and left.

Yeah she already knew that...but it was nice to hear it from his lips. Gabriella made some calls before making that call. She took a deep breath and called Taylor.

_"hello?" _A female voice said.

"hi...Miss Taylor McKessie?" Gabriella asked.

_"yes that's me" _she said.

"umm...i'm calling to tell you that Mr. Bolton will be canceling your date for tonight"

_"what? why the hell?"_ she asked.

"well...he didnt tell me any reason, he did say he had a wonderful time last night" she said.

_"that son of a..."_ Taylor started.

Gabriella never knew someone could know so many bad words.

"listen Miss Mckessie...umm...he told me to sent you some flowers...it should be there in a moment"

_"who are you anyways? his secretary?"_ she asked.

"in fact i am..." Gabriella said.

_"well...tell him that if he needs a secretary to break up with me then he can take his flowers and put them..."_

Gabriella hung up the phone...ok that girl sure wasnt easy...with Sharpay... it was easy but this other girl sure had a bad temper. She sighed and went back to work. Troy would be there soon and she had to finish work by noon. The meeting was over by 12:35, Gabriella was getting her things to leave and have some lunch with the other girls that worked in the building. Suddenly Troy walked inside.

"you're leaving?" he asked.

"yeah...i'm gonna have lunch with Martha and Serenity...i'll be back by 1:30 sir" she said.

Troy walked over to her desk, grabbed the phone and gave it to her.

"cancel any appointment...you'll be having lunch with me...i have something important to tell you" he said.

Gabriella grabbed the phone confused and not knowing what to do.

"make the call i'll wait for you by my car" he said and left.

Gabriella decided to send the girls a text while she took the elevator to the first floor...she waved at the doorman and walked outside still texting. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her to his car. After telling the driver where to go he looked at her and smiled.

"what do you have to tell me?" she asked.

"be patient Gabs..." he said and looked outside the window.

"trust me...i'm everything but patient" she said...

"dont worry" he looked into her eyes with intention "you'll be fine"

Gabriella couldnt help wondering, about what he wanted to tell her...she was nervous...when Troy Bolton says he wants to tell you something important well...trust me...ITS important...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling for my boss.**

Gabriella got out of Troy's car and waited for him as he got out of it...he seemed pretty upset which was weird, he was fine moments ago. Gabriella was so nervous...what if Troy wanted to get rid of her...what if he didnt want her as his secretary? what would she do? she loved her job and she did it pretty well, or so she thought, she started to freak out.

Then Troy got next her with an upset expression.

"i dont know about yours but in my world ladies wait for the guy to open the door for them" he said.

She giggled "really? well your world is really old then" she said.

"my world has class" he replied and walked her inside the restaurant where the _maitre_ got a private table for two. Troy helped her seat down and she looked at the menu. A waiter brought a bottle of wine and left it on the table.

"why are we here Troy?" she said.

"uh...to eat a nice lunch" he replied.

"i dont mean that, i..."

The waiter came back to take their orders. Troy let Gabriella order first and after she did he asked for the same...the waiter left and Troy took a sip of his glass of wine.

she sighed "Troy...you wanted to tell me something"

"you're not patient are you?" he asked.

"no"

It was his turn to sigh. "ok" he said.

Gabriella waited for him to say something else but he was quiet...like picking the right words to say. He looked into her eyes and relaxed.

"you remember tonights party right?"

"yes" she said..of course she remembered. "its Van Dyne's party"

"well...remember i broke up with Sharpay and Taylor" he said.

"i broke up with Taylor" she replied.

"yes...well anyways...i dont have a date for tonight"

"you want me to get you a date?" she couldnt believe the thing he was asking.

"no...not like that"

"then what do you mean cuz i dont understand" she said. "you lost me"

"Gabriella focus ok!" he said exasperated.

She nodded and he felt like he wanted to slap her...was she really that innocent?

"I...want you to be my date" he said.

Gabriella kept the same expression as moments before...like if it was frozen on her face. She wanted to laugh because it had to be joke...although it wasnt funny at all. He wanted her to be WHAT? Troy Bolton wanted _her_ as his...date? ok maybe she heard wrong.

"what?" she asked. She looked at him like if he was speaking chinese instead of english.

"i want you to be my date...tonight" he said.

"huh?"

He groaned "Gabriella...FOCUS!"

"i'm sorry its just...why me?"

"i have my reasons" he said.

"can you at least tell me one"

"nope" he said.

"its just i dont get it...i'm just your secretary"

He got closer to her.

"trust me...you're much more than that" he said and smiled.

Gabriella felt like every inch of her system crashed when he said that...and that smile...she could stare at that smile forever. The waited walked over to them with the food, just then they noticed they were getting closer to eachother over the table...Gabriella sat up and Troy did the same, they were looking into eachothers eyes and when they waiter left, they had lunch in silence.

And it was still the same on their way back to the office...this time she waited until Troy opened the door for her, she thanked him and started to walk inside the building...he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"so...yes or no?" he asked.

Gabriella felt weird with that intense look on her. She gave in.

"yeah"

He smiled.

"good...i'll pick you up at 7...and call a taxi...i'm giving you the rest of the day off."

...

Gabriella had 5 years working for Troy and she never had 1 day off...she went shopping to look for a great dress...the one she already had was pretty...but not pretty enough to be Boltons date, she had to be beautiful..not _pretty_, so when she found a one shoulder, really tight red dress she decided to buy it. It said Troy Bolton everywhere and it would fit her well, she wasnt that thin but she had some nice curves the dress would help her accentuate those curves. She felt satisfied when she left the store.

Hours Later

Gabriella was in her house getting ready...she was finishing her make up. When she looked into the mirror she couldnt believe that beauty was actually her...she looked so Kim Kardashian and she loved it. The doorbell rang moments later and she went to open the door. She was so excited and when she saw Troys expression she knew it was worth the effort.

Troy was out of breath...he knew she was gonna be beautiful...but that gorgeous beauty he had in front of him wasnt something he could imagine, he felt so happy he asked her to be his date.

"i can see you used the afternoon i gave you" he said nodding.

"is it fine...because i have something more simple i..."

"no no no, thats fine..." he smirked. "really"

Troy had to do a big effort to keep his hand down. He smiled bigger...under that gorgeous red dress he could still see his sweet and lovely secretary. She closed the door behind her and they walked to Troys Rolls Royce, that was Gabriellas favorite out of the 7 cars Troy had. When they arrived, Troy walked with her to the door...he had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She looked at him, he was smiling...it looked like he was really excited, he waited a lot for his contract with Van Dyne to be official. Before walking inside the room he took a time to fix his tux.

"are you excited?" she asked.

He took a deep breath.

"yeah" he replied.

"this contract is really important so...enjoy it!" she said.

He looked at her...yeah he was excited...but it had nothing to do with Van Dyne, he had other reasons to be excited...she was one of them. He smiled at her and grabbed her waist one more time before walking inside the huge room. Everybody was there...important people, celebrities...everyone. Troy smiled bigger and waved at James Van Dyne, the reason they were there. James had a glass in one hand and was holding a blonde model with the other so he smiled and kept talking. Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"want something to drink?" he asked.

"yeah" she smiled.

"stay here...i'll be back" he replied and left.

Gabriella watched him as he left to the bar...he was so hot! it was like a dream to be there as his _date_, it made her wonder if he would ask her to go home with him...maybe not because that would ruin their work relationship, but she wanted so bad to be with him...she loved him so much that she would take anything he could give her, thats why she was standing there with that gorgeous red dress.

Troy came back after a while and he gave her a glass, then he wrapped his arm around her and walked her to sit down somewhere, where they could just chat.

...

Hours later Troy and Gabriella were still sitting in a small spot away from the crowd, smiling and talking...suddenly a blonde girl walked over to them.

"...Mr Van Dyne is waiting for you in his studio." she said.

He looked at Gabriella.

"i'll go see what he wants then we can leave"

"ok" she smiled "i'll go to the restroom."

And they did...Gabriella hated to be away from Troy, she felt incomplete and insecure, she just hated it. Gabriella walked inside the restroom. In one night she saw a side of Troy Bolton she never met before...he was sweet and caring, and she just loved him even more. When she walked outside the restroom she found a surprise.

_David_

David was Gabriellas boyfriend like 2 years ago...he cheated on her and she broke up with him...she wasnt that mad cause she was in love with Troy but he was the last person she actually wanted to see.

"well...you look beautiul Gabby" he said.

"whatever" she said and tried to walk past him, he didnt let her.

"you never dressed like that for me? oh i forgot...you're in love with your boss...by the way where is he?" he asked...he was drunk.

"its not of your business" she said.

"you are my business"

"stay away from me David" she said.

He grabbed her arm.

"sorry" he said.

...

"no i'm sorry" another voice said. Gabriella looked up...it was Troy! thank God.

Troy punched the guy so hard that she felt sorry for him when he was on the ground. Troy grabbed Gabriellas hand and pulled her away.

"are you ok?" he asked.

"yeah...i am" she said.

"i want to tell you something...and i dont think i can keep it any longer"

"what is it...did Van Dyne said he wanted to cancel?" she asked.

"no! it has nothing to do with work...its about us"

"about us us?" she asked.

"yeah" he said.

Gabriella was confused on what he wanted to say.

"theres a reason why i broke up with Sharpay and Taylor and asked you to be my date"

"why"

"because i love you" he said.

Gabriellas world took a drastic change.

"you what"

"maybe you dont feel the same...but having you by my side these years just made me realize how important you are for me and..."

He couldnt finish, Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and huged him tight, he laughed and huged her back, she kissed his cheak.

"i love you too"

That was everything he needed, he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her...he kissed her the way he wanted to for so long...with passion. He pulled back after a while...

"lets go" he said and she nodded.

On their way out the blonde girl walked over to talk to Troy again.

"Mr Van Dyne wants to know if you want to share a drink with him"

"tell him..i'll call him later...got something important to do now"

He started walking again with his hand holding Gabriellas...that was sure gonna be a great night.

**the end**

**hope you guys liked it! :) Review!**


End file.
